The Unexpected Gift
by StraussNeel
Summary: What happen when couple start appearing in the guild, What happens on a mission that sees Natsu and Juvia return with a child and for them to be closer that ever. Navia FanFiction. This is my first Fanfiction Hope you like, Disclamer "I Do Not Own Fairy Tail or any of its Characters" Just putting it out there Lol :) Enjoy
1. Chapter 1 The Return

The Unexpected Gift

Chapter 1 The Return.

It was a quiet day at fairy tail, this due to the fact that there was less Brawling and fighting, mainly because most people had separated into there newly formed couples, Erza was sitting with the newly free man Jellal, Levy was sitting with Gajeel, Lisanna with Bikslow, Elfman with Evergreen and Lucy with Gray. How ever there was a particular ominous chill because there was 2 people missing from the guild that have been missing for nearly 2 weeks longer than there job was suppose to take. Natsu and Juvia. Ever since Gray and Lucy became a couple Natsu and Juvia joined up as a team. Everyone was wondering what was taking them so long and why haven't they received word from them.

Next thing the door blasted open "WHERE BACK" was yelled from the pink haired dragon slayer. Everyone in the guild turned to see Natsu and Juvia standing in the guild door way. Everyone went to yell at them and ask what was going on, that was until they all sore Juvia holding something or more to the point someone in her arms, with a loving expression on her face, the kind of expression you see a mother have for her child.

The Guild was still in shell shock; Natsu just asked, "What's everyone so surprised about…" Macarov jumped down from the counter walked over to Natsu and Juvia and stood in front of them "Now im sure you have a good reason as to why the job took so long and why didn't notify us. But right now im sure I speak for the whole guild when saying why does Juvia have a Child in her arms?" Macarov said pointing at Juvia.

Natsu turned to Juvia and smiled, Juvia returning the smile, he then looked down at 'HIS' child, and smile like a dad smiling at his newborn, then back up to Juvia.

"You can tell them" Juvia said with a smile. Natsu just chuckled. Put his hand behind his head smiled his toothy grin, which quickly sent a shiver down Juvias spine, and a grin to form on her lips.

Natsu just stated "Everyone I would like you to meet Nashii Dragneel, Mine and Juvias Daughter…" the smile never leaving his face. The guild was completely silent only to hear the sounds of people hitting the floor passed out. Mira came over with a beautiful smile on her face and said "Child, May I ask how?" Natsu just returned "That can wait till tomorrow we have had a long day haven't we Juvia" He said turning to Juvia who was just smiling and Nodding at the same time. Natsu turned back saying "We are going to go home to get rest, we will explain more in the morning when we come back we just wanted to let you guys know we where ok." He said turning around grabbing Juvias Hand and walked out the door, saying "See you tomorrow and are you coming Happy" with that Happy Landed on Natsu's head and the pair headed to Natsu's house Hand in hand.

On the Way home Juvia asked Natsu something, "Natsu is it really ok for me to Stay with you?" "Of course it is we are a couple now and besides you are Nashii's Mother of course you can but if you prefer we can stay in you apartment, but you will have to sneak me in" Natsu said while chuckling. Juvia just blushed "Your house is fine Natsu" Juvia said with a smile on her face. "Hey hey, make that our house, for one Juvia is Nashii's Mother and secondly you are my mate, what is mine is yours." Natsu said with his usual toothy smile that sent a large shiver down Juvias spine again, "Thank you Natsu, I love you to." was all she said.

The silence was interrupted by Happy asking, " Um Natsu, may I ask a question?" "Sure little Buddy" " Um…. Since when have you and Juvia been together and why do you to have a baby girl." " Well the details will be gone over tomorrow at the guild, you know how I hate repeating my self " he said with a chuckle, "But Suffice to say you now have a Baby Sister little buddy" with that Happy was over the moon and flew onto Juvias shoulder and looked at his sleeping little sister with a smile saying " His Nashii im your older brother happy.

After reaching the Natsu's Cottage, Natsu started cooking something for Juvia Happy and himself some dinner, while Juvia was looking after Nashii. Juvia just asked Natsu "What are we gonna do for bedding for Nashii?" Natsu turned around from the stove, looked at Juvia " She can sleep with us tonight like we have been doing and tomorrow we can go shopping for all the Baby stuff we need… Also " Natsu started getting a little nervous, "That would be nice Natsu but what else did you want to say?" "Well I was thinking maybe we could either um…. Buy a house together or we can extend this house. But that's completely up to you" Natsu was now looking at the ground. Juvia stood up and walked over to Natsu placing a hand on his chin and lifting it so there eyes where looking at each other. "I would love to buy a house for a family, but to be honest I thin we should extend this house for our family, its quiet and peaceful being in the Forrest, and this is a beautiful house that would be perfect if it was larger." She smiled at Natsu. With this Natsu wrapped an arm around Juvias waist and bought her into a passionate kiss, when they separated he said simply "God I Love you Juvia, tomorrow we will come up with some ideas on a extension to this place."

Juvia just smiled saying "I Love you too, and you better get back to dinner before it burns" Natsu quickly turned around checking dinner while Juvia was laughing at him wile returning to the couch. "Not Funny Juvia" he said with a huff "Oh.. .I beg to differ" she said with the biggest smile on her face."

After Dinner they each had a bath and hoped in to bed, Juvia laying with her back to Natsu and his arms around her and Nashii Laying in front on Juvia. Juvia snuggled in to Natsu getting comfortable "mmm so warm… You know tomorrow is gonna be a long day." Juvia said quietly enough for only Natsu to hear. " Yeah but I wouldn't change it for anything in the world" Natsu said while kissing her shoulder. Juvia smiled and turned her head so she could kiss Natsu's lips

"Good Night Natsu, Love You"

"Good Night Juvia Love you too"

With that they both fell into dream land both cuddling Nashii while they when to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 The Bomb Shell

The Unexpected Gift

Chapter 2 The Bomb Shell.

The sun shone beautifully that morning across Magnolia, the suns rays beamed through the curtains and on to a certain Blue Hair Water Mages face, rousing her from her sleep. Slowly opening her eyes the first thing she saw was her daughter, making her smile at how peaceful she looked when she slept, just like her father, like there wasn't a care in the world. As she layed there in Natsu's arms feeling his warmth soaking into her realising just how she had come accustomed to sleeping like this. While looking at her daughter, she felt a warm breathe on her neck just before lips kissed her neck, "Morning Beautiful" Natsu said warmly at his partner. Juvia turned her head back to look at Natsu kissing him on the lips "Morning Babe", Both Juvia and Natsu trying to forget about the fact that there was something hard pressing against her back as this was not the time for that. "We best get up, we have a lot to do and I still need to find something for breakfast for you and Nashii" Juvia said quietly as not to wake their daughter up. Natsu just smiled thinking how much he actually liked his new name, that Juvia had graced him with 'Babe'. " Ok, im gonna go have a shower be out in a sec."

10 minutes later Natsu walks out of the shower in nothing but a towel, his body steaming, making his body glisten in the light, "Where did you find apple, I never even knew I had fruit in here", "I picked them off the….." Juvia had started to turn around while talking to Natsu only to be quickly shut up by the view of Natsu. "You know It doesn't matter home many times I see you like that it always has the same effect" Juvia said seductively smiling at Natsu while winking at him. "Hahaha, not now, we need to go shopping and head to the guild im sure they are wondering what the hell is going on." Natsu said while trying to change the topic from bedding the Beautiful blue haired lady in front of him.

"Oh on that note, are we gonna tell the guild" Natsu asks inquisitively, "And what would that be" Juvia returns, Natsu just points at her ring finger, "Oh that, hahaha, well I cant say for sure weather they know we are a couple, so how about this we act like close friends till we tell them the full story." Juvia states, while smiling. "Sounds good Hun, although im going to find it hard not to kiss you" Natsu smiling this time. "Well we better get going we have a lot to buy" Juvia says while getting up to get changed.

At the Guild

People where looking around for a sign that yesterday wasn't just a dream, had Natsu and Juvia really return, and did they really have a child.

Everyone was there early to find out the truth and hopefully not miss anything, Lucy walked up to the bar "Hey Mira" Mirajane turned around and walked to Lucy. "What can I do for you this morning Lucy", She says while her heart warming smile. "I was just wondering if what happened yesterday was real, and did Natsu and Juvia have a child with them" Mira smiles again apparently she was the only one that noticed the addition of a ring on Juvias finger knowing that things had gotten really interesting over the last 2 weeks all though she her self wanted to hear the story, as she couldn't for the life of her figure out how they had a new born child in 2 weeks. "Yes Lucy it did happen, I suppose we will just have to wait and see what they tell us later when they get here.

Later in the afternoon

"Wow I never knew you need so much for a child, well at least when we have another, we will have the stuff already" Natsu said while holding the packages. This statement had caused Juvia to freeze, Natsu instantly picked up that something was up, "Um Juvia, are you ok?", Juvia turned her head to Natsu while she had tears coming from her eyes, instantly Natsu went into overdrive "OH SHIT, did I say something wrong please, please, please stop crying, ill do anything just please stop crying", at this stage Natsu was on his knees begging, while Juvia was giggling at his antics, "Im not sad Natsu im happy that you want another child with me" Juvia said with a very warming smile. "Of course I do babe, I love you why wouldn't I want more" Natsu replied "I dunno, but it don't matter at the moment its getting late we really should get to the guild and let them know what happened" Juvia stopped when Natsu kissed her, "that will have to do until we get home, love you babe" Juvia just smiles "love you too Natsu." With that they walk to the guild with happy floating over his little sister asleep in Juvia arms and Natsu holding all the shopping.

At the Guild

"When the hell are the gonna get here the suspense is killing me" Someone in the guild Groaned. Mira just replied knowing that they would have to go baby shopping today, while inside screaming that she wanted to go shopping with them and hold lil Nashii. "They will be hear when they get here ok, and quiet when they get here cause if any of you make lil Nashii cry you will have me to deal with, ok" Mira says with her sickly sweet smile, Causing the whole guilds sweat to drop at the thought.

As if on queue Natsu and Juvia walk through the Guild Doors, "Hey Everyone, we here" with that the whole guild told him to be quiet. Juvia and Natsu looked at each other shrugged and walked to the bar to see Mira. "Hey Mira, is the Master here" Natsu asked, "No Natsu, He will be back soon he had to go to Lamia Scale to tell them to stop searching for you guys.", Natsu just laughed at this reply while Juvia giggled, "why are you laughing?" Juvia stopped giggling "well suffice to say you could have looked everywhere over Earthland and still wouldn't have found us, but we will explain that when the Master returns" with this the whole guild when in to shock.

10 Minutes Passed and Mira returned with some food for Natsu, Juvia and Nashii. She had been staring googly eyed at Nashii since they arrive. Juvia had noticed this "So Mira would you like to hold her" Mira just squealed and in an instant she was around the other side of the guild. "Yes, please" Juvia handed Nashii to Mira to look after while Natsu and herself ate there food. Mira was awe struck, she then remember the finger, leaning over in to Juvias ear so only her and Natsu can hear "So when am I gonna get to find out how Natsu gave you that ring" Natsu and Juvia froze thinking that that could have waited, they both turned to look at Mira. She calmly stated "Ah don't worry no one else knows, just tell me all the detail later" With that Juvia just nodded while blushing. Natsu returned to eating.

Just as Natsu had had finished the Master walks in the door, with some of Lamia Scales mages in tow, more particularly Lyon. Natsu growled at this, Juvia put a hand on his shoulder knowing why he was growling. Mira looked on intrigued that Juvia could calm him down. Almost instantly Lyon what behind where Juvia was standing professing his love and asking for her to return with him to Lamia Scale. Natsu was getting extremely pissed at this; no one tries to hit on his mate. But Juvia asked Natsu to stay quiet and calm. Juvia just ignored Lyons confession behind her. The rest of the guild looked on at the scene in front of them, while most of the girls now huddled around Mira with Nashii. Lyon stood up, kind of annoyed that he was getting annoyed and went to lay a hand on Juvias shoulder saying "Hey Juvia are you Ignoring me?" before he had a chance to touch how ever, Natsu was standing beside him with Lyons wrist in his hand, moving quicker than anyone in the guild could follow including the Master. "She doesn't want to be interrupted by you while she is eating, OK" Natsu stated almost venomously. Lyon decide to retort in a smart ass manner "And what is it to you if I talk to Juvia." Then using his other arm to spin Juvia around to face him. Juvia just smiled, well it was more like the ones that Mira does when someone's in trouble, sickly sweet everyone's sweat dropped again. Natsu was starts to get extremely pissed at the way that Lyon was looking at his Mate and worse of he had touched her in such and arrogant way. Juvia sees this stands up of her stool puts her hand on Natsu's shoulder in a caring manner knowing that his is protecting her. Honestly she love how protective of her and Nashii was, just as any Father would be protecting his family. With this touch Natsu calmed down, knowing that she would now deal with it, while she said to him "Its ok Baby, ill take care of this". Ok everyone was in complete shock now, Firstly they had a child, secondly Juvia was speaking now in the First Person, thirdly she was able to calm down the Natsu of all people with just a touch, and lastly they where a couple. Lyon broke everyone out of their stooper with "baby…." Looking inquisitively, knowing that the rest of the guild wanted to know the answer as well. Natsu removed his hand stood up knowing that Lyon was toast, and want to see everyone's faces when they see. Juvia starts to be enveloped in a deep blue aura then says sweetly once again just like Mira, Natsu wonder where she had got this look but put to the back of his mind to witness what was about to happen. "Firstly you come in here extremely loud threatening to wake up my daughter, secondly you have the audacity to touch me, and thirdly you make me have to calm my 'MATE' down twice NOW. That's three strikes" Lyon had started to step back from the obviously pissed Juvia. Natsu just looked smug knowing what was going to happen to Lyon, He know first how just how protective she was with her family.

What happens next shocks everyone except Natsu obviously " NOW Get out of my sight, **Water Dragons: Seirra Push** " with that a torrent of water pushed out from Juvias hands into Lyon's chest and blasted him out of the Doors of the guild and into the streets of Magnolia. Once again everyone was in shock, Juvia turns around kisses Natsu "Well I think we are gonna have to explain some stuff to some people" she giggle while they both return to sitting at the Bar.

The Guild all reply's at once "WHAT" pointed at the couple at the bar who where trying to figure out where to start.

 **DUN, DUN DUUUUN, another cliff-hanger. Could get used to these, Next chapter you find out some of the answers as to what happen in the 2 weeks…**

 **Straussneel out.**

 **Oh by the way the next chapter to 'Coming of Age' should be out in a few day.**

 **Enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3 The Questioning Dragons

The Unexpected Gift

Last time on The Un expected gift.

 _What happens next shocks everyone except Natsu obviously " NOW Get out of my sight,_ _ **Water Dragons: Seirra Push**_ _" with that a torrent of water pushed out from Juvias hands into Lyon's chest and blasted him out of the Doors of the guild and into the streets of Magnolia. Once again everyone was in shock, Juvia turns around kisses Natsu "Well I think we are going to have to explain some stuff to some people" she giggle while they both return to sitting at the Bar._

 _The Guild all reply's at once "WHAT" pointed at the couple at the bar who where trying to figure out where to start._

Chapter 3

The Questioning Dragons.

Natsu and Juvia sat at the bar, while Juvia finished her meal and her cup of tea that had been interrupted by Lyon. He had since sauntered back in through the guild doors to return to his guild mates, now extremely sore.

Juvia and Natsu how ever they where not silent as everyone thought, just to there mating link they where having a discussion as to how much information to let got, weather they show there true power and they also wanted to speak to the other dragon slayers. They where having quiet the discussion.

" _I think we should only let Master know the true extent of the powers we know possess, however I think we should show them a little" Natsu thought or more over spoke to Juvia._

" _I agree, I don't see that we have to hide any thing else, but most of it, I think we should tell them as we reveal everything that happened." Juvia added_

" _By the looks of it though we get to speak to Wendy, Laxus and Gajeel first." Natsu chimed._

" _This could be interesting let's see how much they know or have figured out." Juvia then smiled at Natsu._

The three Dragon Slayers Mentioned where actually manoeuvring there way through the crowd of guild mates who where all still kind of in shock as to what has transpired so far, the most recent being that somehow over the last two weeks Juvia had become a Dragonslayer.

Wendy, Gajeel and Laxus now stood behind Juvia and Natsu, Nashii was still with Mira and the girls.

Wendy is the first to speak "um, Natsu-san, Juvia-chan, May we discuss some stuff, two things in particular."

Natsu and Juvia turned around. Looking at them and smiled, "Juvia then replied "Go ahead Wendy, we wanted to speak to you guys as well but, you may go first, but we have goo news for you." Natsu Smiled knowing what the news was.

"Really" Wendy said extremely excited. Gajeel then said very Politely for a change, his demeanour shocking almost everyone in the guild. "Um.. us three have sensed something since you have been back and we would please like you to show us, if you don't mind."

"Sure Gajeel, we don't mind do we, but you must not tell anyone including the guild as you three and your mates will be the only ones that know the meaning of this, ok" all three slayers nodded there heads along with there mates.

Natsu looked to Juvia and her to him, Juvia rolled up her left sleeve and Natsu is right, they then linked hands and started to channel some of there magic energy in to there conjoined hands, and what appeared to be a tattoo formed on there arms, perfectly linked together in there hands and spread up there arm to there elbow. The tattoo seemed to be of multiple dragons, particularly 5 on each arm, tails starting at the elbow and all the snouts of the dragons meeting at the same points. Natsu and Juvia smiled and looked at the slayers. They all then proceeded to smile and then bow at Natsu and Juvia, Natsu quickly interrupted "Hey, Hey what are you doing, stop that we are still the same, and please, no more formalities." They nodded and then Wendy then asked the second question. "Um…. Natsu this is a hard question," all three Dragon Slayers looked uneasy Natsu knew what was coming. "Um.. 2 weeks ago… we felt a call as such, and then the gathering off an extreme amount of dragon energy, Um…. "Wendy then paused with tears starting to for in her eyes, to scared of what the answer will be, Laxus put his hand on Wendy's shoulder knowing what she was gonna ask, and as he knew she was scared to ask as he was, he smiled at her and proceeded "Ill take over Wendy, Natsu firstly was that you and was that what we think it was?" He asked very quietly very much unlike Laxus.

Everyone in the guild was even more in shock at seeing the proud dragon slayers turn to mush in front of them. Everyone then witnessed Juvia face saddens remembering what had happened, and started crying and putting her face in to Natsu's chest.

Natsu held her tightly whispering calming stuff in to Juvias ear attempting to calm his mate.

Natsu still hugging Juvia, then replied with "Yes Laxus, that was me, as for the second question, Yes that was the spell you thought it was" You could actually see Tears coming from Laxus and Gajeel but they held their stolic expressions, Wendy however balled her eyes out and ran to Natsu to hug him. "Why.. Natsu-san why?" Wendy cried. "Wendy, I will explain everything in full eventually, but suffice to say there comes a point where you must be willing to put absolutely everything of your self on the line for the one you love" Natsu said while looking at the tearing Juvia in front of him. "And this was that time, and I would do it again if it meant that Juvia and Nashii would be safe", Natsu looked Juvia in the eyes making her smile a little knowing the extent he would go through again to protect there family, Natsu then kissed Juvia and pulled her back into a hug comforting her knowing that the though of it ever happening again terrified her to no end.

Macarov then was standing beside Laxus "Natsu, are you talking about what I think?" Natsu paused for a minute still trying to console Juvia, "Yes Gramps, I am talking about 'Last Will'. Juvia started crying more, as well as hearing Levy gasp in the back of the room as she had read about that particular spell, and she herself started to cry causing Gajeel to run to her to comfort her. Macarov gasped at hearing this knowing the spell, "Oh.. my boy it saddens me to know what you went through but also makes me proud that you would be willing to go through that for the one you love, I am proud of you and im absolutely sure Igneel would be proud of you to" the Master says with a smile on his face.

Natsu just smiles "oh he was Master, he was."

Erza walked up as well, and asked the question everyone was wondering "Um.. Natsu what is 'Last Will'?"

Natsu stood up with Juvia still hugging him, "It will be easier to show you rather than to tell you" He then turned to Juvia kissed her on the forehead as she had a extremely worried expression on her face and he could feel her anxiety through there link as she knew how much pain it would put Natsu through.

"This is the easiest way Juvia" he smiled lightly.

"Yes, I know that but please be careful you know what will happen, but I will be right here when you wakeup, ok" Juvia then hugged him as if his life depended on it she then looked at Mira as if to say can I please have my daughter back, Mira just smiled and returned Nashii to Juvia. Natsu then proceeded to kiss Juvia and his daughter, "I Love you, and you to Nashii" Natsu smiled as he saw his daughter smile. Natsu then sat down on the guild floor and started to meditate.

Juvia was really worried; she knew he was going to feel everything again.

Mira walked up and hugged Juvias side, "Juvia, what is Natsu doing?" "He is gonna show you what happened." Juvia returned "How?" Mira looked inquisitive "Look up and you will see." Everyone in the guild looked up and saw a blanket of flames that looked like a TV Screen as the picture became clearer the started to witness what had happened over the two weeks.

 **Hope you guys enjoy, it all starts to happen next chapter guys**

 **Next chapter will be a longer one, so will probably be a week to finish guys so look forward to it.**

 **StraussNeel Out.**


End file.
